Sweet Tooth
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: Hikaru has a sweet tooth and Tamaki indulges him. TamaHika fluff and lime.


Hikaru Hitachiin normally didn't have a sweet tooth, except maybe a small piece of cake or a tart every now and then. But when the devilish twin did have the urge to eat some sugar, he got it bad. He would daydream in class about custard pie or warm maple syrup cupcakes with white icing. Just thinking about it made the elder twin drool in his class. The boy was supposed to be listening to the teacher lecture about the importance of Communism and Fascism, but the golden eyed boy whimpered as his sweet tooth grew.

At last, the class ended and he gathered up his things for after school activities, which meant going to the Host Club, which meant sweets with tea. Never in his life had he been so happy to go to the ridiculous club with an even more ridiculous King. He practically ran to the third music room, leaving his brother and friend in the dust. His brother watched him with wide eyes as his twin raced out of the room. He chuckled, taking his sweet time to get to the club room.

As the older ran up the stairs towards the room, he could practically smell something heavenly wafting from the hallway. As he drew nearer to the room, he moaned to himself at the radiant smell coming from the music room. His hand reached to the handle and he opened the door, taking in the sweet smell of cake and tarts. In the middle of the room was the Host King himself, Tamaki Suoh, smiling at Hikaru sweetly.

"Hikaru~ Kyoya got a text from Kaoru saying you had a sweet tooth today." He waltzed over to the elder twin and smiled brightly.

"...Yeah, and...?" He looked past the Blonde and at the table of sweets, licking his lips as he did so.

"And so I used my free period to call and get these treats for you." The blonde said happily.

The slightly shorter male looked up at the taller and blinked. "You got these for me?"

Tamaki nodded at the other and leaned in, kissing his boyfriends cheek, causing the other boy to blush, still a little new to having the boy as a significant other. "Oh... thanks."

Tamaki chuckled and huggled him, squealing at how cute his 'Hika-Chan' looked when he blushed. "But in order for you to have these sweets, you have to do one thing." He said, smirking lightly.

Hikaru raised his eyebrow at the other and frowned. "And that would be...?"

Tamaki gripped the others chin and tilted it upwards, smirking more, if not mischievously. "You must let me feed you during Club activities."

Hikaru blushed up at the other. "B-but, we have guests. K-Kyoya won't allow it."

"Don't worry about the guests." Tamaki said, smiling. "You will join me today with my guests."

Hikaru blushed and was about to argue, but the blondes lips met with his to silence him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer to his body. He smirked as he pulled away slowly, his lips just barely touching the others. "If you stay with me and my guests then I'll give you a special treat when Club is over."

Hikaru shivered at the tone of voice the other used, so deep and quiet. He muttered an agreement and sat down on the couch Tamaki always sat on, his knees together and hands in his lap. As the rest of the Host's arrived, Tamaki set up some cake and tea at his table, smiling at how Hikaru stared longingly at the sweet treats.

As the guests started to arrive, Hikaru sipped his tea as Tamaki explained to them that he would be joining them today. "Do not worry though, my princesses, my attention will remain on you as much as possible while I take care of Hikaru." He smiled at the small group of girls who had hearts in their eyes, squealing quietly at how submissive Hikaru looked with his head down and cheeks aflame.

"We don't mind." One quipped, on the edge of her seat.

"Yeah," Said another. "We don't mind watching."

Hikaru tried not to slink to the floor, wanting to disappear.

Tamaki thanked them gently and took the teacup from Hikaru and setting it on the table and picking up a plate with a small piece of maple syrup cake on it. Tamaki picked up the fork and delicately cut into the pastry, placing the small piece on the fork and holding it up to the redhead. The twin staring longingly at the sweet, his eyes glazing at the walnuts covered in maple syrup and icing. His mouth opened for the other, allowing Tamaki to feed the other. A small moan escaped Hikaru's mouth as the sugary treat touched his tongue, leaning forward and closing his eyes, pouting when Tamaki pulled the fork away. "Now, now Hikaru. Keep in mind we have guests. No inappropriate noises. Later." He whispered to the other, earning a few squeals from the ladies, some blood running down their noses as well.

A few plates of cake later, Hikaru was sipping some more tea while leaning against Tamaki. The younger closed his eyes while the blonde ran a fingers through his hair, talking to the customers . It wasn't long before Hikaru had fallen asleep on the other, softly breathing into Tamaki's side. The girls cooed about how cute he was, almost making Kaoru feel like he wasn't the sweeter of the twins. He pouted at how much attention the odd couple was getting, a tad jealous by how popular they were. He quickly got over it as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulling him into the owners lap. Kaoru smirked up at the shadow king, giving him suggestive eyes that made the overlord almost give in, but he gave him a quick kiss and muttered a short 'later'.

The door to the third music room closed, the last of the hosts had gone, leaving only Tamaki and Hikaru left in the room. The twin was still sleeping on the King, and Tamaki couldn't help but chuckle at the other, running his fingers through the younger boys hair. He watched the twins face, leaning down and kissing a pale cheek and whispering soft words in his ear, encouraging him to wake up. After a few soft noises, the sleepy Hitachiin blinked, sighing lightly and yawning, looking up at the other. He mumbled as he rubbed his eye, causing the blonde to chuckle and as him to repeat his words, claiming he couldn't understand the first time.

"I asked what time it was." Hikaru slurred slightly, still trying to fully wake up.

"It's about 5:30, everyone left some time ago." Tamaki whispered to the other.

Hikaru leaned against the older again, yawning again. "Oh..."

"But I woke you up for a specific reason." He smiled and petted Hikaru's head gently.

"What is it?" He asked, looking up through his bangs.

"Your treat for being such a good boy with the guests." He whispered seductively in the boys ear, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him down lightly onto his back. Hikaru's head rested on the arm of the plush couch, blushing sleepily as he watched his Senpai crawl on top of him, straddling him slowly and smirking. "What would you like as a treat?" He asked, lightly rubbing their groins together gently, earning a small gasp from the other, his eyes closing slowly.

Tamaki chuckled at the reaction the other gave, leaning down and nipping his earlobe, whispering in his ear. "Should I get my own treat?" He asked, smirking against his skin. The blonde ran a hand down his uke's chest and stomach, letting it rest on his thigh. "After all, you got a sweet treat today."

Hikaru opened an eye half way and turned his head to look at the other. "I-if you want, then I guess I'm okay with it..." Hikaru said, his blush darkening as Tamaki sucked on his cartilage,earning a small moan.

"Good." He smirked and moved downward, nipping at his neck and un-tucking his uniform shirt, his fingers trailing over the pale stomach of Hikaru. He smirked lightly and trailed his head downward, nipping at his belly lightly and chuckling when Hikaru whimpered. His teeth trailed down and began to talently undo the button on Hikaru's pants, popping it open. The blonde stared up at the redhead with lust in his eyes, his teeth clamping down on the zipper and tugging gently down. One by one, notch by notch it was pulled apart agonizingly slow. Hikaru whimpered as he watched his boyfriend tease him, the smirk on Tamaki's lips making Hikaru pout. "I suppose I've tortured you long enough." He said, pulling the black slacks down to his mid thigh and licking at the dark wet spot that stood out from the otherwise pale blue boxers the redhead wore. Tamaki smiled at the fact his boyfriend was wearing them, a gift he had given Hikaru.

Hikaru gasped as Tamaki licked harder, sucking gently at the tent. The smooth legs of the boy were spread wider, giving Tamaki room to maneuver himself between them better, his shoulders fitting nicely. The blonde's hands moved to caress the underside of Hikaru's thighs slowly, moving upwards to grip the waistband on his hips. He hooked his fingertips in them, pulling them down and releasing the throbbing organ from it's hold. Hikaru breathed out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, head leaning back once again on the arm of the pink couch. Though his head lifted a moment later as a hot wet tongue pressed itself against the head of his cock, slowly moving upwards and dragging itself against the slit, lapping up the pre-cum that dripped from it.

A low moan escaped from the redheads mouth as the heat of Tamaki's mouth wrapped itself around the head, sucking gently and moving south, taking in more. The tongue of said blonde dragged itself over a vein that twitched under the movement. A hand latched onto the half french boys hair, slowly massaging the scalp as the pleasure he was receiving rocketed. The motion of the mouth on him made his back arch and legs quiver, moans cascading out of his throat as Tamaki began bobbing and sucking. His tongue dragged up as he bobbed his head, licking the slit as he did so. A sly hand made it's way to Hikaru's sac, using his fingers to stroke it slowly, causing the owner to moan in a much higher pitch and thrust his hips upwards. A string of profanity hung in the air as Tamaki picked up the pace, humming around Hikaru's dick as he bobbed faster.

Hikaru's other hand gripped at golden locks as he neared his release, tugging at them while thrusting his hips up into the wet cavern. The redhead seemed to be fucking the blondes mouth, the erotic pace making Tamaki shiver and moan around the pulsing organ. "T-Tamaki~!" The scream was mixed with a moan as Hikaru's back arched high off the couch, his body squirming lasting a moment as he wantonly whimpered and babbled nonsense as he came down from his high.

Panting filled the room as Hikaru fell limply against the cushions, his hands gently stroking Tamaki's hair as he looked down at his lover through half lidded eyes. Tamaki finished sucking up the white seed of Hikaru and pulled away slowly, purring as he moved up the body underneath him, leaning into the touch of the hands that lovingly stroked his hair. Soft lips leaned down and kissed the younger male, smiling lightly as he pulled away. "I enjoyed my treat Hikaru~" He whispered against the lips that smiled back at him sleepily. "Maybe later I can get another treat from you that involves something a little more..." He hands moved downwards and gripped the soft ass of the younger male as he smirked. "South."

Yay for lime~ TamaHika is love~ Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori. R&R if you have time~


End file.
